


Restraint

by kaydeefalls



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Community: contrelamontre, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-12
Updated: 2003-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to maintain inhibitions when you're about to jump off a cliff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> Improv fic for ContreLaMontre (and no one is surprised). Had to have "realistic" dialogue, and contain the lines: "'Want you.' He laughed airily. 'Doesn't anyone say please anymore?'" Done in 42 minutes.

It was a matter of restraint.

For example, when a certain two people are bungee jumping together, and one of them (read: Dom) feels the sudden need to call off the whole expedition and just shag the other (read: Billy) against a wall, restraint is certainly called for. Otherwise, he (being Dom) might merely be laughed at, or he might be shoved off the bridge without the bungee cord (by Billy). And in any scenario, there's the whole business of Orli to deal with, because he organized the latest death-defying extracurricular activity and would be a spectator (if there was shagging), a participant (if there was laughing), or a witness (if there was attempted murder by shoving-off-bridge-without-bungee-cord). And although Dom wouldn't mind having a witness in the event of sudden death, in retrospect it wouldn't really do him much good.

Or, say, when there are four hobbits, two men, and an elf in a pub situation, and one of the hobbits (being Dom) has imbibed so much alcohol that he genuinely believes it to be a good idea to lick one of the other hobbits (being Billy) on the neck, some degree of sobriety-induced restraint would be nice. Unfortunately, sobriety had been long gone at the time, and he (Dom, unsurprisingly enough) still hasn't quite lived it down.

Which is why he's very glad that he isn't drunk right now. Just bungee jumping, which is bad enough.

"It's hard to maintain inhibitions when you're about to jump off a cliff."

Billy raised an eyebrow at him. "Come again?"

"Inhibitions," Dom repeated.

"You're inhibited?"

"No. I'm about to jump off a cliff."

"I noticed."

"So are you, I might add."

"You might. I wouldn't."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Because," Billy said firmly, "this is a very bad idea."

Dom nodded. "Hence, lack of inhibitions."

"What the hell are you blokes on about?" Orli demanded, sidling up to them.

"Inhibitions," Billy said. "Dom thinks he hasn't got them. I think I do."

Orli wasted about two point four seconds' worth of brain power to consider this. Nope, still didn't make sense. He handed them bungee gear. "Glad to hear it."

"I'm not jumping."

Dom sighed. "See, he thinks he has inhibitions." Although, really, it wouldn't be so bad if Billy decided not to jump. Then Dom could shag him against a wall, because if he (Dom) is willing to jump off a cliff, he clearly doesn't have any inhibitions to keep him from seducing Billy.

But if he opts not to jump (in favor of shagging Billy), then obviously he has common sense, and, by extension, restraint. Which is a good thing. Normally. Right?

And so, Dominic Monaghan was completely foiled by his own logic. Which didn't even make any sense (neither the logic, nor the fact that he was foiled by it).

"You're both completely daft," Orli announced.

"We know," they chorused.

Orli rolled his eyes. "So who's jumping with me? And there's only one right answer."

"Dom," Billy said.

"Wrong answer."

"Billy," Dom suggested.

"No, I'm not!"

Orli threw up his hands in disgust. "Hopeless, the both of you."

"What was the right answer?" Dom asked, genuinely curious.

"Both of you. Are jumping. With me. Now."

Billy shook his head. "I just told you, lad, only Dom's jumping. Because he has no inhibitions."

"Well, I knew THAT already!" Orli laughed. "Remember that night..."

"No," Dom said quickly.

"In the pub..."

"Shut up."

"When Dom licked..."

"Shut the fuck up!"

Orli grinned. "Doesn't anyone say 'please' anymore?"

Dom very nearly punched him in the face. Another case in which restraint is a good thing. Good, in the logical sense, but highly unsatisfying. Sort of like not shagging Billy.

"Shut the fuck up, please?"

"Aye," Billy agreed. His ears were a bit pink.

Hmmm. Very interesting.

"I'm going to jump now," Orli decided, and some forgotten professional person who'd been steadily ignoring the whole exchange helped him strap up properly. Orli sent a Look over at Billy and Dom. "You'll be right after me, right?"

"Right," Dom said.

"Not a fucking chance in hell," Billy said cheerfully.

"Make sure they jump," Orli instructed the professional person. Then he jumped.

Dom started getting into the bungee gear.

"You're actually going through with it?" Billy asked.

Dom flashed a grin at him. "No inhibitions, remember?"

"Glad to hear it." Something in Billy's eyes shifted, heat, then gone.

Click, said Dom's brain. "Um, wait." He un-geared himself quickly, grabbed Billy's arm, and pulled him away from the professional person.

"Yes?"

Dom could have just licked Billy's neck again, but it didn't seem quite right. "Uh..."

There was a moment in which Billy just quirked an eyebrow at him. And grinned.

No inhibitions. "Want you."

He laughed airily. "Doesn't anyone say 'please' anymore?"

"No." At which point he (being Dom) basically grabbed him (Billy) by the collar and kissed him. It was a matter of restraint -- otherwise, Billy would have been properly shagged right there and then. But that professional person was still there, and at any moment Orli would be hoisted back up. So in certain situations, restraint was a good thing.

In other situations, however, fuck it.


End file.
